I Know Places
by dragonwings948
Summary: Is traveling the stars really worth Rose's life? The Doctor considers this as he and Rose are in danger once again. A one-shot based on "I Know Places" by Taylor Swift.


**A/N: This is the third part of my Taylor Swift's 1989 fanfic project. Six of her songs really reminded me of certain ships or friendships, so I'm writing a different fanfic for each one. I'm trying to vary fandoms, but this is the second Doctor Who one, though I think it will be the last too. And it's also way different than the other one, anyway. **

**"I Know Places" has always reminded me of the Doctor and Rose. (Especially because of the "and we run" part). They're always being chased by aliens or something. I know it didn't have to be TenToo and Rose, but it sort of just turned out that way. **

**I don't own Doctor Who or this song. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it, my love<em>

_They are the hunters, we are the foxes_

_And we run_

_Baby, I know places we won't be found and_

_They'll be chasing their tails trying to track us down 'cause_

_I, I know places we can hide_

_I know places_

* * *

><p>"Rose? <em>Rose! <em>Please say something."

The words made their way through Rose's head at a snail-like pace, oozing through her ears and to her brain like molasses. Once she understood that the Doctor was worried about her, she focused all her concentration on speaking past her swollen throat. However, the attempt was unsuccessful and Rose could do nothing but listen to the Doctor worry himself sick.

"Rose, hang on. Please, for the love of everything. Rose." His voice broke on the last repetition of her name. His lips pressed to her forehead. "I can't live without you," he breathed, his single heart drumming at an incredibly fast rate against her ear.

A shriek shot through the air like a gunshot, piercing through the otherwise silent surroundings. There were several whooshing noises close by, and Rose became aware that she was being jostled in the Doctor's arms. He was running.

"Antidote," he panted. "I need an antidote! But unless I know the poison-"

His breath caught. "Stupid Doctor," he muttered. Not even breaking his stride, the Doctor pressed his lips firmly against hers for a moment before making a disgusted noise in the back of this throat.

"Acridane. Really? So unoriginal." He spat and coughed. "I'll never get that taste out of my mouth." A zing passed right by Rose's ear, so close it made her limp body jolt.

The Doctor sighed. "You're still aware. Good." He huffed. "Acridane antidote…ah, of course!"

But Rose didn't hear him as he rattled off the long list of items needed. Her head grew heavier and heavier, gaining a ton every second, until she was finally pulled into slumber.

Rose first became aware of fingers stroking her hair with the gentlest of touches. A soothing warmth bathed her body in heat. However, her head pounded as she took a mental inventory of her body.

"Doctor," she croaked, not quite wanting to take the effort to open her eyes.

"Rose," he said, a jovial grin sure to be on his face by the enthusiasm in his voice. "The girl who never gives up. Even _poison _can't stop you. Now that's…that's something."

Rose finally opened her eyes to see the Doctor smiling down at her. She registered that her head was in his lap, her body lying sideways on a rocky floor.

"How'd you get away?" she mumbled, rubbing her temple in order to soothe the raging headache.

"Well…" He drew out the word, his fingers pausing in her hair. "Like I always do!" His grin grew wider. "I _run." _

Rose smiled and began raising herself to a sitting position. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, cradling her as she sat up. Rose shifted on the uneven ground, trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Where are we?" She looked up, but could only see darkness. The only light source was the small fire a few feet away. It was obviously some sort of cave, but other than that she was clueless.

The Doctor settled for curling an arm around her waist, pulling her hip-to-hip with him. "Not far from their camp. But they won't find us," he added looking over at her with an urgent gaze.

"How're we going to get to the TARDIS?"

He pressed his lips together, the firelight dancing in his eyes. "I don't know yet."

Rose nudged him in the ribs and smiled up at him. "You'll think of something, eh Doctor?" But his gaze grew harder as he stared into the fire.

"I almost lost you," he muttered after a few moments.

Rose lifted a hand to his cheek. "What?"

The Doctor turned his head, his brown eyes softening to twin pools of remorse as he looked at her. "I almost lost you, Rose."

She tried to chuckle at the statement, but the laughter died on her lips as she looked into his earnest gaze. "'S not the first time, is it?"

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "It is for me."

Rose's hand fell from his face as she realized what he said was true.

"We've been in danger before," the Doctor continued, "but I've never seen you come so close to…" Instead of saying the implied last word, he sighed, looking down. He shifted so that he was facing her and took both of her hands in his. "Is this…is all this really worth it?" He glanced up like he was asking her. "Is seeing the stars really worth your life?" He shook his head. "Because it may have been to _him_, but it's not to me."

The intensity in his eyes and the weight of his words made Rose speechless for several moments. "Do you mean…you don't want to travel anymore?"

The Doctor squeezed her hands. "Of course I want to!" He cradled her head in his hands. "But it's not worth losing you. _Nothing_ is worth that." He paused, his eyes brightening with excitement. "I know planets that are completely safe. I know places where we can stay away from the rest of the universe. Places where no one would ever find us and no one could hurt you."

This time Rose did chuckle, because what he was saying sounded so absurd and so unlike him. "Are you saying, Doctor, that you want to _hide _from the universe?"

His hands slid back into his lap. "Well…it sounds a bit less heroic when you put it like that," he admitted, his shoulders sagging, "but I can't lose you."

"Doctor." Rose grabbed his shoulders. "As clever as you are, you missed something _really _important about what happened with the cannibals and the poison."

One of his eyebrows arched. "What?"

She gently shook him. "We're _alive." _She smiled at him and held his head in her hands. "You don't need to take me to some deserted planet to keep me safe. You already have, for so many years and through more adventures than I could ever count."

"You could have died today," he countered, his eyes hardening. "I was almost too late."

"Yeah, but you weren't. You never are, Doctor, because that's who you are. I know you'll keep me safe." She chuckled. "D'you think my mum would have let me anywhere near you if she didn't think so too?"

One corner of his lips twitched at the mention of Jackie Tyler, but his gaze was still solemn. "But what if I don't?"

"You will." Rose leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, feeling his rigid muscles relax. She pulled away only slightly to see that his eyes had become much softer and a small smile played on his lips. "We have to make the most out of that single life of yours, yeah?"

The Doctor smiled and grabbed her in a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I love you, Rose Tyler," he murmured in her ear.

The sound of yelling echoed throughout the cave. Rose pulled away from the Doctor and narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought you said they wouldn't find us!"

"Well…" He scratched the back of his head and avoided her gaze. "I _might _have been exaggerating a bit…"

Several voices joined together in a sort of chant, growing louder every moment. The Doctor jumped to his feet and Rose followed suit, brushing off her jeans. "So, Doctor," she said, grinning up at him, "what's the plan?"

The Doctor smiled and held his hand out to her, wiggling his fingers. Rose giggled and grabbed it, interlacing their fingers.

"Part one: don't drop it," the Doctor said, squeezing her hand.

Rose nodded, waiting for the inevitable second part of his brilliant plan.

"Part two…"

Though Rose could still see the doubt in his eyes, she would always continue to chase it away. She wouldn't let him give up traveling the universe for her. She trusted him. He would always keep her safe.

Besides, she knew places too; places where intense danger had brought them closer together, places where they had saved millions of lives. They were the Doctor and Rose Tyler, defenders of the universe, and that was how it would always be.

The Doctor wagged his eyebrows at Rose and flashed a manic grin.

"We _run." _


End file.
